Violet
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: The war had changed a lot of things for Violet Bennett. It had taken her father away, it had made her leave her mother and little sister. But it had also made her realize a lot. Includes American Girl characters, EdxOC, PeterxOC. On Hiatus
1. Sirens

_**Violet**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter One:**_

Sirens 

**_Author's Note: Wow! I haven't posted forever! My mom cut off AOL, cause my sister and I were running up the bill, but my dad has it over here, so I'll type over here, and I can't update regularly. SO this story is a bit of an American Girl crossover. _Molly's Surprise_ is the idea for this, it's about the Pevensies, Narnia, and Emily's older sister. I even named their dog before Yank! His name's Louis, cause Reep, why? check out my homepage to find out, it's GaiaOnline. Okay? Okay._**

_**Your Authoress,**_

_**Pippa Johansen**_

Violet Bennett looked back behind her at her terrier, Louis. He was running as fast as his tiny legs would carry him, and panting and howling. The sirens made Violet's ears pound with pain and annoyance. Yet she had done this many times before. She wasn't a very fast runner unfortunately, which was why Louis was only a few feet behind. She reached her house to find her five-year-old sister, Emily crying and holding her ears.

"Emily! Come On!" she grabbed Louis and then snatched one of Emily's hands and raced to the shelter. She flung open the door and jumped inside, still clutching her sister and her dog. She slammed the door.

"Emily! What were you doing? I was looking for you!" Mrs. Bennett asked her younger daughter, holding her tight. Emily was still crying and covering her ears. "Violet, where were _you_?"

"Louis and I were visiting the Pevensies. They all wanted to see him today, because Lucy was feeling sick. They thought Louis could help her feel better. That was Susan's idea. We were almost home, only half a block away, when the sirens began. So, we ran home as fast as we could and I found Emily outside, crying, and we ran to the shelter."

"That was irresponsible, Violet, going over to the Pevensies, without telling me," Mrs. Bennett whispered furiously.

Violet groaned and prepared herself for another lecture. She sat down on the cold, hard floor.

"But still," her mother said, "You came home when you should have. Violet, I have to tell you something very important. Do you know how children are being evacuated to the countryside, dear?"

"Yes," said Violet slowly and suspiciously.

"Well, darling, these air-raids have taken a toll on me as well as you and Emily. We all need to do our part to keep safe," Mrs. Bennett began.

"You don't mean to say that Emily and I-?"

"Not you and _Emily_…"

"Just me?" Violet asked.

"I'm afraid so, dear. Emily can't go to the same place as you."

"Where _am_ I going?" Violet asked her mother.

"I've managed to convince Professor Kirke to take you in."

Violet made a face. "Not that old man!"

"He's not old, he's only fifty-two."

"Thirty-nine years older than me is old!" Violet exclaimed.

"Come along, dear. The Pevensies shall be going as well. If you were to stay here you wouldn't have your best friends."

Violet cheered up a bit. She knew her mother was speaking of Susan and Edmund Pevensie, her two best friends. Susan was two years older than Violet, and like an older sister to her. She had used to have a small fancy on Edmund, but that had mostly gone away when they were seven, six years ago. When they were six, Edmund told her he fancied her, and he kissed her. But now they were only best friends, and she had always been on the good side of Edmund, so he wasn't rotten to her at all. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But then Violet had a sudden thought; the Pevensies would probably stay someplace else.

"Will they be staying with the professor as well?" Violet inquired.

"I believe so, dear. Their mum hasn't yet informed them that they're leaving. She only told me over tea last Monday."

"When do I leave? And when do I begin packing?"

"You and Emily leave the day after tomorrow. Pack as much as you can fit in your suitcases. You should start packing as soon as the sirens stop."

"Where is Emily going to stay?" Violet asked.

"Emily is going to stay with my aunt, Polly Plummer. She only has room for one very little girl, and I'm afraid you can't stay with her as well."

"Oh. I suppose I'll have to make do with what I have then."

"Good girl, Violet, that's what your dad would want you to do."

"Thanks, Mum."

"You're welcome, dear."

"Mum, I think we just talked right through the raids. Yes, there's the all-clear signal now."

They went inside (with Emily and Louis of course), and Violet packed up most of her belongings, she left out one outfit and one set of nightclothes, and all that she couldn't fit into her two suitcases. She helped Emily with her things, got changed into her one set of nightclothes (that she had left out, she had several pairs), and went to bed. Her ears were still ringing from the sirens.

**_Author's Note: Not a very long chapter, and the next one is even shorter! Alright, well I decided last night, that this story will have at least one chapter for each year, from 1940 to 1949. Then there will probably be a sequel. But this is the only story that I am working on currently. Alright, well I have to post this._**

_**Pippa**_

_**A.K.A. **_

_**NarnianAslan**_


	2. Worms

**_Violet_**

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Worms**_

_**Author's Note: So I finally updated! My mom has internet again so I can update! And my keyboard is totally fine. So This is a very good chapter, because it shows how Violet and Edmund are the best of friends. **_

_**Your Authoress,**_

_**Pippa Johansen**_

"Vi! Vi! Get up! Get Up! Mummy made us breakfast! Toast and _butter_, with tea that has _sugar_! Get up! Get up!"

"Em, leave me be. I gotta get over the Pevensies' later," Violet said groggily. She was not a morning person at all.

"Well you can see your _boyfriend_ after breakfast. Mummy said we have to have breakfast together today."

"He is **_not_** my boyfriend. He's my best friend! Now let me go back to sleep!"

"No! Come on! Get dressed and come down! Or I'll sick Louis on you!"

"Louis is a small dog, he can't hurt me," violet told her younger sister.

"Well I'll call Edmund and Peter over here and they'll see you in your nightdress. Boyfriend or best friend, he's still a boy and he shouldn't see you in you nightdress," Emily said as she darted off the bed and out of the room.

"You little _brat_!" Violet said as she threw her dressing robe on, and raced down after her sister, who had stopped at the front door. "Oh _no_," Violet said quietly to herself. Emily turned to look at Violet and whispered something to the person at the door.

She then turned to Violet and said, "Oh Vi! Someone's here to see you!"

Violet went to the door and immediately turned a rather unflattering shade of bright pink, though she didn't know why, because at the door was her best friend, Edmund Pevensie.

"Emily!" Violet yelled at her sister, who was already long gone.

"Vi, it's no big deal, I see Su and Lu in their nightdresses all the time, rather Lucy in her nightdress, and Susan in her nightdress and dressing robe. Either way, it isn't a big deal at all."

"Well if you're sure, come on in."

"Actually I was wondering if you could go for a walk with me."

"Sure, but I have to get dressed. Did you eat?"

"No," Edmund replied.

"Ask my mum if you can have breakfast with us."

"Alright," Edmund said as he walked into the kitchen, where Mrs. Bennett was brewing tea. Violet left to get dressed.

When she came down (not five minutes later), Emily was waiting at the foot of the stairs. "Vi! Mummy says you're to eat right now!"

"Alright, Em," Violet responded as she entered the kitchen, where they ate breakfast. Emily trailed behind. When they reached the kitchen they saw Mrs. Bennett still brewing tea, and Edmund sitting at the table.

"Tea's ready, dears," Mrs. Bennett said as she served the tea, and toast. Everyone ate in silence, until they were all finished. Then Edmund stood up and asked, "Mrs. Bennett, can Vi and I take a walk?"

"I suppose, but Vi, be home before lunch."

Violet smiled, "I will, Mum."

So Violet and Edmund walked the three blocks to the Pevensies' house. When they reached the house, Violet thought of something.

"Ed, what happened to make you so polite today?" Violet asked, as Edmund was usually a lot less kind.

"I pulled a harmless prank on Su," Edmund said as he sat down on the step.

Violet looked at him doubtfully. His last few pranks had involved, "Worms, did it involve worms?" she asked.

Edmund smiled a bit, "Maybe," he said.

"It did! Ed," Violet sighed as she sat down on the step next to him. "You really shouldn't have pulled a prank on Susan that involved worms. You know how terrified of them she is."

"I know, but Vi! It was so funny! I put a worm in her napkin, and she lifted it up to put it on her lap and screamed. Mum sent me out of the house without breakfast."

Violet had to chuckle at the image of Susan finding a worm in her napkin. "Hardly what I'd call harmless! She could have had a heart attack, you twit!"

"So maybe it wasn't harmless, but it_ was_ funny!"

"I don't doubt that one bit, Ed."

"You should have _seen_ it!" Edmund said to Violet.

"I'm glad I didn't! You know I'd have laughed and then Susan would hate me!"

"She wouldn't hate you, Vi, no one can hate you."

"Yes they can!" Violet argued.

"Who hates you, Vi?"

"I don't know, but someone can!

"No one can!" Edmund argued back.

"Someone will, Ed, I'm not perfect!"

"Maybe not, but no one can hate you. Now I'm another story."

"Nobody _hates_ you either, Edmund, they're just really disappointed at how you've become beastly to everyone."

"Eustace hates me," Edmund pointed out. Violet knew Eustace; he had once come to visit.

"He hates everyone," Violet said.

"But not you. He didn't smart mouth you, or make you cry, or make you want to punch him."

"Oh I did want to punch him. Trust me."

"I believe it, but the point is, Vi, no one really hates you."

"No one hates you either, Ed."

Just at that moment, the door opened and Peter poked his head out. The sixteen-year-old had a look of suspicion upon his face. "Ed, Mum wants to talk to us. Hi, Violet. You'd be best off going home. Mum's bloody tense today and I suspect something's up."

"Okay. Bye Edmund, bye Peter," Violet said as she got up.

"Bye Violet," Peter said to her.

"See you," Edmund said.

Violet smiled and began to walk home. When she got to her house, Emily was sitting on the front step, and humming The Andrews Sisters' _Oh Johnny_. When she saw her sister she smiled.

"How was your date with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Emily Mary-Elizabeth Bennett!"

"Alright, but he _will_ be. He likes you."

"No he doesn't Emily. Come along inside."

So Violet and Emily went inside, while just three blocks away, the Pevensies were receiving the news that they would be leaving Finchley for Professor Kirke's and that Violet would be going as well.

_**Author's Note**: Okay well that was my second chapter, I'm going to try to update soon. PLEASE REVIEW. It lets me know what I can change and if you even like it._


	3. Lies

_**Violet**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Lies**_

_Author's Note: Okay well chapter three. This is only a month later, so no need to explain ages… This is my favorite chapter so far. Real Quick I'd like to thank some reviewers:_

_SoraHearts4: Thanks and I'm glad you loved my chapter so much.. And I did reply to your emails.._

_PenguinsRock12: Thanks for my first review on this fic… Don't worry, Molly and Emily will both be in later._

_NarniaLover: I'm glad you loved it, loved it, loved it, loved it! I'll try to keep up the quality._

_Heavenly Princess: Glad... and thanks, I'll try._

_From now On in this fic I'll reply to your reviews in here.. glad you all loved it! _

_Your Happy Authoress,_

_Pippa Johansen_

Violet was sitting in the library reading a book. The four Pevensies had been outside playing cricket. She had heard a crash a few minutes ago, and was wondering where they now were.

She heard someone running right outside in the hallway, the door flew open and in came Lucy, looking breathless.

"Violet! Violet! Violet!" Lucy exclaimed. Violet closed her book and faced the younger girl. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Edmund slip in.

"What is it?" Violet asked.

"We all went to a magical world called Narnia! And Peter, Susan, Edmund and me were all Kings and Queens there! For fifteen whole years! And We lived in a palace, and Su and I wore gowns. And Peter fought giants, and a witch. And Susan was almost enslaved by a Prince named Rabadash and was making Peter and Ed beat off suitors. And Edmund broke a witch's wand and was almost killed. And I was an archer and a healer!"

"Lucy, have you had too much tea?"

"No!" Lucy protested. Violet turned to Edmund.

"Edmund is she telling the truth?"

"Yes, it is," Edmund answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Edmund replied.

"Lucy's not making this all up?"

"Well maybe the healer part and the part about me and Peter beating off suitors with sticks. That part was definitely exaggerated."

"Are you sure she's telling the truth?" Violet questioned.

"Yes, Vi, I am, When have I lied to you?"

"I don't know, how about when we were ten, and you said you were in love with me?" Violet asked. Lucy quietly slipped out of the room.

"I said when did I lie to you, not when did I exaggerate to you," Edmund said, raising his voice, "Besides, we were ten! Three years ago, Violet! And if I do remember correctly, you said you fancied me your true love as well!"

"You still lied to me!"

"No I did _not_! I _never_ did! Not **_once!_**" Edmund argued. "I may have exaggerated, but I didn't lie to you."

"You- you really did like me, then?" Violet asked quietly. "Please tell me that you don't still."

"Well I'm not sure I can offer you that comfort, Violet."

"Oh Ed!" Violet sighed.

"Vi, I can't lie to you! I can't! And even if I did, you'd be able to tell straightaway! So why should I ruin our friendship by lying?"

"I-I don't know! But what you just said could still ruin our friendship."

"Then you don't even think there's a chance between us?"

"Oh, Edmund, there is a chance. But, you have to see, the thing is, I'm not sure if I still like you like that."

"I understand," Edmund said glumly.

Violet's heart clenched at the hurt look on Edmund's face. "Edmund, just understand that you are my best friend and maybe I could date you, but I'll be perfectly honest, I don't know if I still like you like that, I mean, I'm not one hundred percent certain. I don't know. I might. Just give me the night to think on it, alright?"

"Alright," Edmund replied in the same glum voice.

"Don't be so glum. Please, for me?" Violet asked.

"Okay," Edmund said, and he sounded a little happier.

"And you never lied to me?"

"Not once," Edmund replied.

"Thanks," Violet said as she gave him a friendly hug. Edmund smiled a bit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night, Violet tossed and turned in her bed, knowing that she had to give Edmund an answer the very next morning. She thought of his face when he looked so hurt earlier. She bit her lip. She had never liked it when Edmund was sad. _How could I? He's my best friend_, she told herself.

She had no idea what she was going to do. She decided to wake Susan. She walked over to her bed and shook her slightly. The older girl groaned and opened her eyes.

"What is it, Violet?" Susan asked groggily.

"Su, I need your advice," Violet whispered.

"What with?" Susan asked, a little more awake.

"Boys," Violet stated, and Susan nodded and sat up.

"Who?"

"Is that important?" Violet asked.

"Yes, now tell me who it is."

"Edmund."

"You fancy him?" Susan asked.

"I'm not sure, I mean, I might, but I don't know."

"Did you ever act romantically towards him?"

"When we were seven, we kissed. But it was innocent. Just a peck," Violet said.

"Relax, Violet, you needn't defend yourself against me. Would you ever kiss him again?"

"What I say here stays here, right?"

"Yes, of course," Susan assured her.

"Well then, I don't know, but he is rather handsome, and he's so sweet towards me. Besides that he really likes me."

"Then I'd go for it, Violet. Give him a chance. He likes you more than he's willing to let on. When he was eight, he said he was going to marry you. He told me never to tell you, but, I think you deserve to know that. Just give him a chance."

"I will Susan. Goodnight," Violet said as she walked over to her bed.

"G'night."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, the first thing Violet did after she woke up was knock on the boys' bedroom door. Edmund answered it.

"Vi, can this wait? I'm tired, and-"

Violet kissed him quickly, cutting him off. Edmund's mouth gaped to a large 'O'. Then he smiled and said, "So I suppose you do like me."

"I suppose," Violet said, grinning broadly.

"In that case," Edmund started, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I will, but on one condition," Violet said.

"What condition?"

"Never lie to me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Not the longest chapter I've ever written (that would be the Talent Show Chapter in You're the One), but sweet… tell me what you think of it. Can I improve on anything? JUST REVIEW!!


	4. Smiles

_**Violet**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Smiles**_

_Author's Note: Thanks to all of my reviewers._

_Sorahearts4: Thanks, and here's the next chapter_

_NarniaLover: Yes, I suppose it is refreshing. I am working on a PeterxOC EdmundxOC fic as well. _

_Penguinsrock12: I did update_

_Just to note, I started school, so I won't be updating as often, but neither will anyone else. I haven't had much homework yet, so let's hope it'll stay that way. This is a year later than chapters 1, 2, and 3, so here's the ages: Lucy-10, Violet and Edmund- 14, Susan- 16, Peter-17._

_Your Authoress,_

_Pippa Johansen_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

1941

Violet Bennett sat in the small library reading a book. She had looked through the large library and found nothing she liked, but this library had her favorite author, Jane Austen. She was reading her favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_. She felt someone put their arms around her and wrap her into a hug. She closed her book, turned, and saw her smiling boyfriend, Edmund Pevensie. She smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. Violet broke the kiss gently and got up.

"Oh, Ed! I can't believe we're leaving later! I'll miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too, Vi. More than you know. Boarding school will be horrid."

"But this last year has been heaven."

Edmund smiled, "Yes, heaven," he agreed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. The sound of an opening door interrupted them. Susan stood in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"It's no big deal, Su," Edmund said, and Violet nodded.

If you're sure," Susan began. "Look, Professor Kirke sent me up here to tell you two lovebirds to start packing."

"He didn't phrase it like that, did he?" Violet asked.

"No, the lovebirds part was my idea."

"I hoped as much," Edmund said.

"So start packing," Susan commanded.

Edmund and Violet nodded and walked hand-in-hand to the girls' room, where Edmund left Violet with a kiss on the cheek. Violet smiled as she began to pack up her belongings in her suitcases. She had just finished neatly placing the folded clothes in her second suitcase when she heard a knock at the bedroom door. She quickly closed her suitcase and opened the door.

Edmund stood in the doorway, looking a little stressed. "Er, Vi, could you help me?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Violet asked as she walked across the hall to the room Peter and Edmund shared.

"I can't close my suitcase. I've got my other one closed, but this one won't shut!"

When Violet saw Edmund suitcase, she had to suppress a giggle. The clothes were jammed in there, very untidily. Violet sighed. "Edmund, you have to actually fold the clothes, otherwise it'll be hard to close."

"But it takes too long!" Edmund complained.

"Just fold them," Violet said as she smiled and sat down on the bed.

Edmund did so, though it took a while.

"Now you lay them _neatly_ in," Violet instructed, emphasizing a bit on the word neatly.

"Alright," Edmund said, smiling. He laid them in, and then closed his suitcase and latched it.

"You see?" Violet asked.

"Yeah," Edmund replied. "I guess you're right. And you're done _your_ packing, obviously. So let's get our stuff downstairs and meet Lucy and Peter, because Susan probably isn't done doing her hair."

"Alright," Violet said, and she kissed Edmund on the cheek and went to get her things. When she came back, she and Edmund walked downstairs where Lucy and Peter were waiting. Sure enough, when Susan came down, she said she had been working on her hair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Mrs. Macready came down, she took them to Coombe Halt. The train came within minutes. They all sat in an empty compartment toward the middle of the train. They had all been pretty upset that they were leaving. However, very soon, they were all talking and joking.

The train stopped at Goosey Station, and there was a knock at the compartment door. Peter opened it. A girl of about sixteen walked in. She had dark brown, almost black hair, brown eyes, and some freckles across her nose. She was an amazing contrast to Violet, who had light blond hair and blue eyes, with not a freckle on her skin, besides the age and height difference.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Smith, from Finchley. Who might you be?" she asked Peter.

"I'm Pete-Peter Pevensie, also from Finchley."

Edmund snickered and whispered in Violet's ear, "Peter and Elizabeth Pevensie, hmm wonder if Susan and Lucy see Peter's obvious fancy for Elizabeth."

Violet had to suppress a giggle. Susan looked at her questioningly, as if to ask, "Why are you laughing?" In response, Violet smiled and laid her head on Edmund's shoulder. Susan sighed, and Peter began to introduce everyone.

"Elizabeth, this is my sister Susan and my sister Lucy. This is my brother Edmund and his girlfriend, Violet."

Everyone smiled at Elizabeth, who said, "Pleasure to meet you all. Where can I sit?" Peter gestured to the sat beside Susan, and next to an empty spot where he sat. The train jerked into motion. Elizabeth sat down.

Soon Elizabeth and Susan were talking of fashion and make-up. When the subject changed to Finchley, Peter and Lucy joined in. When Peter said he, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were all going to boarding school, Elizabeth asked Violet if she was going.

"No, my mum says I need to stay home with my little sister, Emily. I've not seen her in over a year. I missed her so much when we were at the professor's home. She wasn't that far away, but we only had a carriage. She was near twenty miles away, which, as I've said before, isn't that far, based on where we were, but I visited her about six months ago, so I didn't really last see her over a year ago, it just feels like it."

"I know, I'm the oldest of four. I have Carmen, who's now six, and a brother and sister who are twins and four. I missed them. They stayed with a Polly Plummer."

"Really? That's where Emily stayed!"

"Then they must be good friends by now."

"They might be. Wait were you the girl who was visiting her sisters and brother while I visited Emily?" Violet asked.

"Yes! You're Miss Bennett?"

"Yes, and I suppose you're Miss Smith. "

"I am! So you live where?" Elizabeth asked.

"11 Cedar Lane, in Finchley. Where do you live?"

"26 Cedar Lane! We're neighbors!"

"I should have to visit sometime." Violet said.

"That will be grand! Peter, where do you live?" Elizabeth asked.

"13 Pine Street. Three blocks away. When did you move in?" Peter asked.

"Oh, about a year ago. I never saw you before."

"We left for the professor's house a year and two months ago," Peter explained.

"Oh, that's before I moved in."

So this talked continued for a bit, eventually Edmund was drawn in, and everyone was talking. The train slowed to a stop later on. At the station, when they parted, Violet and Edmund shared a short but sweet kiss. Violet and Elizabeth walked together to where their mums were, and they said goodbye and promised to visit each other.

On the way home, Violet nodded as her mother told her of all the changes. She felt a bit heavy hearted, knowing she wouldn't see Edmund for a year, after being with him for a year and two months.

"So, who was that girl you were talking to?"

"Oh? Elizabeth Smith, she lives at 26 Cedar."

"The Smiths? They're a nice family. Emily has made friends with their daughter, Carmen."

"Mm-hmm."

"I see you're not really interested in what I'm saying. Is it Edmund? Vi, dear, you'll see him again. The year will fly by."

"But what if it doesn't mum?"

"It will, Violet, don't worry."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Author's Note: Alright well this is fairly short. But this is one of my favorite chapters so far. I won't be doing a chapter for EVERY year, but I will do the night before Emily leaves in 1944, then I'll do a chapter for winter 1945._

_Pippa_

_P.S. _**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Tears

_**Violet**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Tears**_

_**Author's Note: **Alright well this is an Emily and Violet chapter and it's really short. At least when I wrote it in my note book. Try to find it on the American Girl section under the title _All At Once_. Well This is right before Emily leaves. I'm going to only reply to anonymous reviews in this section from now on. The rest of you will get emails._

_Hilary: Glad you liked it. _

_QueenLucyTheValiant: Glad you thought it was awesome. Hopefully I kept the quality up._

_Ages: Peter 20, Elizabeth and Susan 19, Edmund and Violet 17, Lucy 13, Carmen and Emily 9._

_Your Authoress,_

_Pippa Johansen_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

1944

"So, I got a letter from Carmen and the twins," Elizabeth Smith said to her friends. Her younger sister, Carmen, and her youngest sister, Felicity and brother, Liam were living in America with her grandmother.

"Yeah well I'm just glad Lucy will stay here." Peter said, Edmund and Violet nodded.

The four were at Elizabeth's house, sitting on the front porch.

"But Emily won't. She's so scared."

"She'll miss you and your mum too much I assume," Edmund said.

"Yes, but she said she'd also miss you, Ed, and you two Elizabeth and Peter. She says Lucy's her second older sister, and Susan's her second mum. But I don't dare tell Susan that."

Edmund laughed. "Yes, that would quite disrupt Susan's _I'm nobody's Mum yet_ thought."

"But she's so motherly. Or at least she was," Elizabeth said, thinking of Susan's current love for social parties.

"She still is, and she is a good friend," Violet said.

"Yes, I know she is, but she doesn't seem to be so close to Lucy any longer. Whatever happened?" Elizabeth asked. Edmund and Peter exchanged glances, and then glanced at Violet.

"Lucy's still a little girl, at least very much at heart. Susan thinks of herself as a woman. They just don't get on like they used to, that's all," Violet said. Elizabeth nodded understandingly.

"Why are you and Emily so close?" she asked.

"Because well, our father's a doctor overseas, and Mum is very much upset. Grandy and Grandmum have a whole boarding school full of boys in their home, and we haven't seen them much, and I suppose I just don't seem to be as ready to leave my sister as Susan is."

"Susan tries to be mature, but it's like she's forgotten about us. All she cares of these days is social parties. Like there aren't enough of those," Edmund said angrily.

"Edmund, she's just-" Violet started, but stopped, because she couldn't find the right words.

"She's just in a phase. I had that phase when I was seventeen. You remember," Elizabeth said.

"Yes," Peter started. "But you always talked with us of normal things. Not of who is dating whom."

"Well I suppose so. But she's just trying to act like an adult," Elizabeth said.

"Well if she'd stop trying, she might actually seem grown up," Edmund growled.

"Now calm down, Ed. You and I know how Susan is. She's the one who helped me go out with you, you know," Violet told Edmund.

"I know, Vi. But that's no excuse for how she's acting."

"Let's get on a happier subject. How are Carmen and the twins, Elizabeth?" Violet asked.

"They miss me terribly, as could be expected. However, they're having a great time otherwise."

"I hope Emily will have a great time," Violet said.

"She probably will," Peter said.

"Yeah, Vi, don't worry yourself," Edmund said, putting an arm around Violet's shoulder. Violet managed a weak smile.

"I should go home," Violet said. Edmund nodded.

"Want me to walk with you? It's on the way to my house."

"That'd be great Ed. Peter, are you staying here?"

"Just for a bit longer."

"Alright. Bye Peter, Bye Elizabeth."

"Goodbye Violet," Peter said.

"Yes, and don't worry yourself. She'll be fine."

"Thanks," Violet said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

As they walked, Edmund began to talk.

"Emily will be fine. We all know that. But will you be fine, Vi?"

"I don't know, Ed. Honestly. I have no idea."

"Well tell me if you're upset. Alright?" Edmund stopped and looked at Violet

Violet nodded. They continued walking.

"Good. Here we are. Eleven Cedar Lane."

"Thanks, Ed."

Violet hugged him and gave him a quick kiss before going inside.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night, as Violet was passing Emily's room to get to her own room to go to sleep, she heard sort of a muffled sobbing sound. Violet went into the room, where she saw Emily on the bed sobbing.

"Emily, whatever is the matter?" she asked as she sat down next to her sister.

"I don't want to leave! This is happening all at once!"

"Oh Emily, it's Louis isn't it?" Violet asked. Their dog, Louis, had died not that long ago.

Emily nodded. "And you, and Edmund, and Mum, and Lucy, and Elizabeth, and Susan, and Peter, and _everyone_!"

"Emily, we'll be fine! You'll be back before you know it!"

"But what if Aunt Primrose isn't there to meet me?"

"She will be. If not Aunt Primrose, Erik or Oliver will be there."

Emily nodded. Erik was her favorite cousin, two years older than her. Oliver was nice, but he was fourteen, and liked the company of his mates. They had all moved to America a little over than a year ago, along with Emily's cousin Isabel and her Aunt Primrose.

"What if you and Edmund get married without me here? You two are almost inseparable!" Emily exclaimed.

"We won't get married until after the War. You know that!"

"But he's been your boyfriend forever!"

"Four years is not forever. Besides that, we've had our quarrels. And we won't get married until you get back."

"Why?"

"Because, I need a junior bridesmaid, don't I?"

Emily smiled and wiped her tears from her face with the sleeve of her nightdress.

"Go to sleep now, and we can get up early to visit Edmund and Lucy."

"Thanks, Violet. For everything."

"You're my little sister, of course I'm going to help you out."

Emily smiled.

"Now go to sleep," Violet said, and Emily nodded and laid down.

Violet went into her own room and went to sleep.

_**Author's Note:** Alright, well I hope you liked that. It took me like two weeks to type because I had writers block through it all. But I new all of you were depending on me to review._


	6. Surprises

_**Violet**_

_**By NarniaAslan**_

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Surprises**_

_**Author's Note:** Alright well, here we go, this is my second favorite chapter I've written, because I know the last chapter will be, and I am working on it, and it is definitely my favorite. But so far, this is the best one. It's really sweet. Now I put in some background info into this chapter. Oh and just to mention, Peter and Edmund were in college at London, that's why they weren't in the war. Finchley is close to London, so they come home on weekends. So the story._

_Your Authoress,_

_Pippa Johansen_

XXXXX

1945

XXXXX

Violet and Edmund were still dating. It didn't surprise anyone, though. They were mad about each other.

Peter and Elizabeth were married. They had only dated for a few months. Yet everyone knew that they began liking each other from the day they met (or at least Peter had liked Elizabeth). They lived in a nice house in London.

Everyone was now quite grown up. Violet had gone from average thirteen-year-old girl to ravishing eighteen-year-old beauty. Edmund was as handsome as ever. Elizabeth was still quite the same. She was still beautiful, and still very much in love with Peter. Peter was different. He acted like more of a High King of Narnia than he did several years before. All the girls thought him dreamy, and they all envied Elizabeth. Needless to say, Susan was quite caught up in lipstick, nylons, and invitations. Lucy was the most changed. She was still bubbly and friendly, but she was calmer. She looked quite grown up, though she was only fourteen. Yes, I would say everyone grew up quite a bit.

The war was now over, and in December, Edmund took Violet out to dinner in one of London's best restaurants.

The meal was amazing. When they sat down at their table, there was a single candle burning in the center. The tablecloth was scarlet red. Edmund pulled Violet's chair out for her and she sat down. Then, Edmund seated himself.

When they were finished their meal, Edmund paid, and they walked to the park. The park was beautiful and covered in snow. Violet had noticed snow had made Edmund act strangely since Narnia, but tonight, there was no change in his personality.

The sun had set an hour ago, leaving the sky a gorgeous shade of midnight blue. The stars were sparkling and the moon shone just so it illuminated the snow. There was no one there, save for Edmund and Violet.

"Oh, Ed! Isn't this beautiful?" Violet asked, holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Mm-hmm," Edmund replied.

"Ed, love, you seem rather distracted. You hardly talked all through dinner, now you don't really answer me. Do tell me what is the matter."

"Nothing's the matter."

"Edmund Pevensie, I've known you long enough to know when you're hiding something. Tell me."

Edmund smiled sheepishly. "Remember when you sang with Jake and Will Keller?"

"Yes, you were rather angry."

"Well, Will would like you to sing again," Edmund told Violet, who gasped.

"He does?"

"Yes, you were amazing. Now my jazz saxophone wasn't that good."

"Yes it was! I never thought you'd play! This year has been full of surprises!" Violet sighed.

"Like Peter and Elizabeth dating in January, for example."

"And then their engagement in late February."

"Finishing off with their October wedding." Edmund said.

"Don't forget the war ending."

"How could I? That was a brilliant day!"

"Now Elizabeth is expecting a baby!" Violet exclaimed.

"Quite a nasty shock for Peter though."

Violet laughed. She had laughed that day, when Peter had almost fainted. "I'm half-sick of surprises!"

"I hope you're not entirely sick of them yet."

"Why ever is that, Edmund?" Violet asked.

"Because, I've one for you."

"Really, Ed. You needn't."

"But I have to. Vi. Follow me. Keep hold of my hand and close your eyes."

Violet did this, and Edmund led her to a rather secluded spot. There was a small pond not a meter away. Edmund got down on one knee.

"Vi, open your eyes."

Violet's eyes opened. when she saw Edmund she gasped. Edmund reached into his back pocket and revealed a diamond ring.

"Violet, will you marry me?"

Violet smiled, "Yes, of course I will."

"You will?" Edmund asked, looking as genuinely surprised as when Violet agreed to be his girlfriend.

"Yes Ed. I love you."

"I love you too," Edmund said as he slipped the ring on her finger. "I always have."

"Is this the last of the surprises?"

"No, one more," Edmund said, smiling.

"I know your parents don't have enough room, now that Emily is coming back," Edmund started.

Violet nodded. Her parents house had been bombed ten months ago, while Emily had been staying with a family called McIntire in America.

"Peter and Elizabeth wanted to know if you'd move in with them. I'm moving there in a few months. But we'll have separate bedrooms."

"Until we get married. And my parents could use the extra space."

"So yes?" Edmund asked.

Violet smiled, "Yes."

"Good."

So they went to get a cab to go back to Finchley. Edmund dropped Violet off at her house, and Edmund kissed her goodnight.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah."

_Author's note: So that was chapter six. This story will probably have a grand total of ten chapters and a sequel… This is my favorite story I've ever written, and The sequel will be awesome!_

_Pippa Johansen._


	7. Arguments

_**Violet**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**Arguments**_

**_Author's Note: Happy Holidays!_** _Seriously, though. Happy/Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and A VERY Happy New Years! I haven't updated in a month, but I only got ONE review. SO PLEASE PEOPLE! Even if you hate it, please review. It means a LOT to me. It tells me how good (or bad) of an author I am. Even if you don't have an account, REVIEW! It means a lot to me as an author, and as a person. Also as a reader of fanfics myself. I always review good stories unless my computer isn't letting me. So I ask you that much as a present: A review. Unless this is Alicia, in which case, I'm still waiting for that story you said you'd write me for my birthday. So this chapter is about an argument between Ed and Vi. I figured I was being too fairytale. I wanted to show that Ed and Vi are realistic, so I included an argument. Don't worry, they don't break up the engagement. This should be one of the last three or four chapters. Don't worry, there will be a sequel. To the story. Oh and I almost forgot. This story, as well as "Form Traitor to King" and "Stuck in the Future" were all nominated for awards at but I didn't win. I didn't even nominate myself, but I'm glad someone did. I didn't win because I didn't know it was supposed to be K+ or lower so I was disqualified. No offense to anyone from thelionscall but next time, PLEASE save us the confusion and tell us straight away what the ratings should be. Which is why, if you noticed SITF is now lowered to a K+, although the sequel to it will stay at T. Anyways.. didn't win. :( Oh well, I'm not really THAT upset about it, I just wish they'd told us a rating. SITF really is K+ material. Well maybe next year. By the way, I'm going to set up a site and give out my own awards. I'll tell you on my profile._

_Your Authoress,_

_Pippa Johansen_

XXXXX February 1946 XXXXX

"So, Vi, When are you going to tell Edmund that you invited Aly, Alex, and Erik?" Elizabeth Pevensie asked her friend and soon to be sister-in-law. She was of course talking of the wedding.

"I don't know. Soon, hopefully, if he isn't too stressed," Violet replied.

"I think he'll start an argument," Violet's eleven-year-old sister, Emily, told her. She had gotten back from America the previous month, and had invited her new friend Molly to stay a month for the wedding.

"No he won't, Em," Elizabeth argued. THe twenty-one-year-old was almost twice Emily's age.

"Actually, he might," Lucy Pevensie said, "Vi and Em know it as well as you do, Lizzy, as well as Su and I do. Edmund might start an argument."

"Yes, and if he does, Violet, it will most likely won't be because you didn't ask him. It will be because Alexander and Alyson always thought you were too good for him, and told him so, and because Erik was always bothering him intentionally. You have to admit that I'm right with this."

"Yes, you are. i know. One of these times you'll be wrong, Su. But I can't _not_ invite them, you can see that."

"_We_ can," Elizabeth started, "But that doesn't mean that Edmund will."

XXXXX

Violet looked up from her book to glance at the clock. _Edmund will be home any minute,_ she thought to herself. She went back to her book. It wasn't ten minutes later when she heard footsteps and felt someone kiss her head. She smiled and looked up to see Edmund.

"'Lo, Love," he said smiling.

"'Lo, Ed," Violet replied. They had been engaged for two months now. It was now late in February. "Edmund, sit down. I need to talk to you."

Edmund grew pale. "Vi, you're not- we haven't even-"

"No, no, Edmund, darling, not that, certainly not that. At least not yet. But Love, this may be even more upsetting."

"Well, what is it about?" Edmund asked, his color slowly returning.

"The wedding."

Edmund nodded as he sat down on a chair opposite Violet. "What about it?"

"Well, er, I invited Alyson, Alex, and Erik."

"I'm sorry, you did _what?_"

"Ed, they're my family. Would you keep Eustace and Susan out?" Violet asked.

"No, but Eustace isn't a prat to you, and Su doesn't hate your bloody guts!"

"If they did would you still invite them?"

"Yes, but that's completely different," Edmund said raising his voice.

"How Ed? How is it any bloody different?" Violet asked angrily.

"I don't know, Vi. But it is!"

"It is not, Edmund Tyler Pevensie!"

"It is because they never could!" Edmund exlaimed, exasperatedly.

"Will you quit thinking I'm _perfect_?!"

"You're not! No one is! But you are _far_ closer than _me!_"

"I am not, Ed!" Violet argued.

"Yes, you are! Even if you don't realize it! Even if you weren't, nobody could hate you! I've said it before, Vi! _NO ONE!_"

"What about Jill Pole? She hates me!"

"No she doesn't! She's just jealous of you! She obviously fancies Eustace and myself! Nobody hates you, Vi! You don't get it! You are _far_ closer to being perfect than _me_! That's why your cousins all hate me! You're too good for me!"

"_Edmund! _You _really_ think that?" Violet asked, quietly.

"Well it's not as if I don't love you, Vi. I do, more than I could possibly say. But-oh Violet! You know about Narnia. Did you know I betrayed my whole family? Did you know I had to bloody break that bloody witch's wand because no one believed that changed me? That's why I almost died there. Because I betrayed everyone. Even before that! I was rotten and horrible, and you have to remember the time I put worms in Su's napkin! I had fun watching Lu cry, making Su scream. I was honestly a horrid person. And you've always been sweet and nice and good, and, and- Vi, I'm not! I've never been good or nice. And I'm still not now."

"Edmund, you _do _remember how we met, right?"Violet asked.

"Not exactly. I mean I remember we were what- four? I remember Mum was just about to have Lu, and you had just moved in, and Mum and Dad said that me, Peter and Su had to go and meet you. Dad came with us. But the rest- I forget. I just remember the next day I was begging Dad to let me go visit you."

"Well I can tell you the rest. Father had been moved to the hospital on the outskirts of Finchley. Near London. I was upset because I had lost my doll. I was crying when you came over to me. You had Susan's doll in your hands. You were so sweet, and you gave the doll to me. I stopped crying. Then, you told me it was alright... that I didn't need to cry anymore. I asked you if you were my friend, and you said yes. Then you hugged me. Pretty soon, Peter and Susan were there. Susan said that I had her doll, and you said that I could keep it. Susan smiled at me, but she glared at you. Then she looked at Peter who said that I should keep it. I offered the doll back to her, but Susan told me I could have it. She and Peter left, and I said that you were my best friend. We talked about things only four-year-olds would, like what our favorite colors were, and when our birthdays were. Before we knew it, your father and my parents came and found as and told us to say goodbye."

"So you're saying that I'm nice?" Edmund asked.

"I'm saying that you're not as bad as you make yourself out to be. I'm also saying that I chose you. Edmund, we're perfect for each other. I'm not too good for you. I doubt you'll remember what I did when Mum told me she was having Emily?"

"Not really, no," Edmund confessed.

"I cried. I ran away to your house. When you asked me what was wrong, I told you I hated my mum, that I never wanted to see either of my parents agian because I knew they'd forget me. You waited until I was calm, and then you told me that they couldn't forget me, that no one could forget me, even if they tried. That was when we were seven. Do you know what you did after you told me that they couldn't forget me? You kissed me. You were so sweet, Ed. Do you know what I did?"

"Yell at me, and say I was disgusting?"

Violet smiled. "No, I kissed you back, Ed. Then I said I thought that you were handsome, and you said I was pretty. Do you remember what I did when I heard you curse for the first time? I went home and cursed so bad, I almost got beat. You know who I said I heard it from? Cody Johnson! I'm not an angel, Edmund, and you know it," Violet said. Edmund smiled.

"I know, Violet. I never said you were. You really blamed it on Cody Johnson?"

"Yes. He did curse a lot, too, so it fit. I knew I couldn't get you into trouble. I love you, Edmund. I always have."

"And I've always loved you, Violet."

"How about we go to the park?"

"Alright. I'll get our coats," Edmund said as he stood up.

Violet smiled and stood up as well. Edmund handed her her coat, and she put it on. Then they set out for the park.

XXXXX

When they got there, the park was empty save for two other people.

"Ed, let's go introduce ourselves," Violet said.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. Now come along. And do stop acting like a two-year-old."

"All right."

So they walked over to the couple. When they reached them, the woman said, "Hi, I'm Bethany Greene."

"Violet Bennett."

"Pleasure to meet you, Violet. THis is my soon-to-be husband, James St. John."

"'Lo," James said.

"By Jove! James? Mate, it's been years!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Edmund Pevensie? It's good to see you. And I'm guessing this is the same Violet you raved on about when you were fourteen?"

"The very same," Edmund answered.

"Aren't you two engaged by now?"

"Actually, yes. We have some catching up to do."

"I'll say we do!" James said as he and Edmund began to talk.

"Come on, Violet. Don't let's interrupt the boys," Bethany said.

"Alright." So they walked over to the bench, sat down, and began to talk.

"I remember you. You sang with Jake and Will Keller. James took me to see you. My cousin, Lilly, is dating Will. She's nineteen to Will's twenty-one. But Jake's only how old, thirteen, and he can play like that?" Bethany asked.

"Yes, I found it hard to believe he was thirteen when I first heard him on the radio. When I saw him in person I was surprised, in a pleasant way."

"I couldn't believe you were seventeen and you could sing like you do!" Bethany said.

"Music has always been my refuge. My sister, Emily can play piano very well. But- our home got bombed, our piano with it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Thank you," Violet said.

"Wait- you were Will and Jake's friend. The one whose home got bombed. Your sister had jsut left for America?"

"Yes."

"Does she know?"

"Yes, she took it very badly."

"Where are you staying?"

"With Edmund and his brother and sister-in-law."

"What about your mum?"

"She is staying with Edmund's parents and two sisters."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear you are all alright."

Violet smiled. "I can tell we're going to be great friends!"

_**Author's Note:** Well finally an update, right? I'm aksing you again to review. And I'm sorry for any typo's because my Microsoft Word is messing up, so I have to use Wordpad whcih doesn't have a spell checker. Alright, well only three more chapters to go..._

_Pippa_


End file.
